


Like a Thunderbolt

by Eva



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: M/M, not exactly dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gregson quite accidentally and all unknowingly hits Sherlock's submission kink like a thunderbolt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Thunderbolt

The door shuddered under the impact of a sudden, heavy kick, and Gregson’s fingers bit into Sherlock’s upper arm.

—don’t feel it, don’t catalogue it, for God’s sake don’t stare at his hand like you’ve never been touched before— 

These thoughts fought against the sudden rush of heat and aching, shameful, helpless lust that hit like lightning, making the hair on his neck and arms rise, his throat go dry. They fought and they lost, because Sherlock didn’t look away, couldn’t look away.

Until Gregson leaned in close, his voice rough and grating in Sherlock’s ear: “We go out the back, and we leave the damn filing cabinet, do you understand?”

His natural pride won a short battle against his unseemly desires and Sherlock protested, “But—”

“I said, do you understand?” Gregson snapped, grabbing Sherlock’s chin and oh, that was it, he was straining against the tight fit of his jeans, and there was no way in hell that Gregson understood the meaning behind this little lick of his lips that Sherlock couldn’t help, not at all, because he was being forced to look into Gregson’s hard blue eyes, to acknowledge him, and he did, oh, he did.

“I understand,” he managed to say, riding that high and heady rush, and what a disappointment, what a dash of cold water in the face, when Gregson released him and looked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you to ship it with me okay?


End file.
